


In Quiet Desperation

by robotfvckers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock sleeve, Large Cock, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, just in case, just read the prompt, mild body horror, sorta - Freeform, valveplay, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/pseuds/robotfvckers
Summary: Zenyatta survives a nearly fatal mission and finds comfort in an unexpected way.





	In Quiet Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this anonymous prompt: Plz imagine Genji fucking Zen so deep, that he can see the tip of his cock poking into Zenyatta's hallow abdomen each time he thrusts. Zen just moaning so loud because no one has ever been so deep inside him before

They’ve been so careful until now. They have explored and worshiped each other, gentle like neither have known, sensual acts that summon laughter and moans in equal parts. Zenyatta upgrades his chassis, curious to learn if overloading feels the same as an organic’s orgasm, and _oh_ , does Genji make him want to experience it, the way he arches and twists, mouth wide and soft and spilling cries as Zenyatta works every last drop of pleasure from him. Genji has never gone so slowly with anyone before, never praised each and every inch of his partner, kissed along wires and wrists, teased overload after orgasm from another without thought of his own pleasure.

This time, Zenyatta is fresh from the medical bay, cleared to finish recovering in his own quarters. Genji hasn’t seen him in weeks, hasn’t seen Zenyatta _conscious_ until a few hours ago, has traced every one of Zenyatta’s damaged wires and dents and scars countless times while his master’s vital signs wavered. All Genji wants is to hold Zenyatta close and revel in his existence, time he feels he’s stolen from the Iris itself, and soothe his master to sleep.

Zenyatta has other plans.

His movements are limited, nanobots still finishing repairs, but it doesn’t stop him from tugging Genji into the bed as soon as his student draws near. His hands tremble along Genji’s spine, slip low, lower, grasp his hips as he undulates his own. Genji’s dark eyes pulse green as he shifts and stares into Zenyatta’s array, awed.

“Genji.”

Genji’s cock gives a traitorous twitch as he shakes his head, but Zenyatta doesn’t stop writhing against him, hot, aborted jerks as he buries his faceplate against Genji’s shoulder, urging with his wandering hands for Genji to answer him.

“ _Please_.”

His master sounds so strange, warbling and desperate, and Genji floods with shame at how easily he breaks, ripping the thin hospital gown to the side, finger scrambling against Zenyatta’s modesty panel. It pulls up and away with ease, and Zenyatta groans, hands flexing against the divots of his student’s back.

Zenyatta’s body is dormant, his cock secured behind another latch, but even as Genji begins tracing and teasing with the pads of his fingers, Zenyatta whimpers, angling up, catching his hand against his valve, barely able to dip inside. Genji hesitates, wondering at Zenyatta’s unlit lower body, but it’s obvious in his movements, jagged and glitched, and the first weak dribble of slick wetting his fingers that Zenyatta wants him. Somehow the sight, the realization, staggers him, onlines his body with startling, painful swiftness. Zenyatta must see it in his eyes, because his hand slips between their bodies in an instant, releasing Genji’s panel, catching his half-hard cock in trembling servos, working his shaft in sloppy, eager gropes.

Zenyatta tugs Genji forward by the base of his cock, and Genji grunts, letting Zenyatta drag his cock against his warm, gently wet valve.

“I was…afraid. For the first time,” Zenyatta covers his array with a shaking palm, and Genji aches, wants to force that hand away and kiss every woe from his master’s soul. “I thought I would not see you again in this life.”

Genji surges, pins the hand at Zenyatta’s face to the mattress, kisses each row of his array while Zenyatta keens, quaking, lube reserves releasing in a hot rush that lets Genji’s cock glide against Zenyatta’s valve, and he groans, low and needy. He maps his lips down the warm, fogging chrome of his master’s faceplate, dips his tongue into his intake chamber, tastes metal and the soft, plush give of the sensors within.

He fists a hand between them as he bites along the sensitive wires of Zenyatta’s throat, wanting more than anything to mark him, to wake him from this sorrow, his dragon burning inside his chest, the righteous fury of his mate’s hurt and the need to make it right overwhelming him in an instant.

Genji has a single moment to feel his cockhead kiss Zenyatta’s valve before he’s fucking into him, stilted and nearly painful, not warm and soft and giving like Zenyatta is after being overloaded, after pleasuring himself beneath Genji’s gaze until he is so wet and aching it takes a handful of thrusts to send him into the Iris.

Zenyatta groans, voice glitching hard and almost pained, but he locks his legs around Genji’s back, forcing him forward, allowing scant space to withdraw as Genji stuffs inch after inch of his cock inside the too-tight space. He growls with nashed teeth, feels shameful and filthy for wanting, enjoying Zenyatta like this, desperate and unprepared, but Zenyatta will not grant mercy, clings to him so tightly his prosthetics groan under the pressure.

“More. Please. Genji. I need to…feel you.”

Genji’s grip on Zenyatta’s hips turns brutal, and he shifts back, kneeling, dragging Zenyatta into his lap, burying his cock deep in a way he hasn’t allowed himself, and his dragon thrills, power licking along his skin. He stares between their bodies, fixating on the obscene, rippling clench of Zenyatta’s valve. Genji still has more of his cock to fit, and his voice lowers to inhuman levels, rumbling in his throat. In the new position, Zenyatta can only reach Genji’s thighs, and he grips them in a vice, never going silent or still, clicks and whirs crackling out of his synth in a harried, intoxicating deluge.

He buries himself, swearing at the heat of him, molten and fluttering around his cock, grinding past the silk roundness of sensors, the head of his cock massaged and suckled harder the further he presses like it belongs there, like Zenyatta’s tempting him deeper, deeper than he should go. Worry touches his mind again, and hesitance, but Zenyatta’s array is bright and otherworldly, a foxfire that cannot be resisted. He nearly shouts when he bottoms out, every hot inch of his cock enveloped in his master’s impossible heat.

Zenyatta’s pleas of _more, harder_ , glitch out between clips of binary, and Genji acquiesces; how couldn’t he, how cruel it would be to deny his master when Zenyatta had given everything and more. He’s not sure how he drags his eyes away from the blinding pulse of Zenyatta’s array, but as he drinks in the rest of his master’s body, cataloging every scratch, every extended piston and steaming module, he finally notices.

On each thrust, the tip of his cock kisses the column of his master’s black middle, dark red and leaking onto his soft, delicate core, framed by the fragile pistons that make up Zenyatta’s waist. He cannot look away, enraptured by how each, quick, brutal push forces white beads of slick along his middle, Zenyatta’s insides sucking and squeezing him in time with his processors, his twists and glitches and cries.

He withdraws just a bit more with each thrust, his cock disappearing and reappearing with the ebb and flow of pleasure, mind reeling at how small, how impossibly tight his master holds him, how he cannot feel the air on the part that he exposes, so hot are Zenyatta’s insides, how his cock glistens with the teal slick of his master.

Zenyatta must notice something off, how Genji speeds, steaming in his fury, how he swears and fucks so hard he barely withdraws at all, focused on burying himself, staying locked within. Distantly he hears a soft, awed _oh_ among Zenyatta’s chirps and clicks, and then a trembling metal hand slides into his vision, circles around the space where Genji pushes against his middle, forming a warm, slick pocket for Genji’s cock to rut against.

It is all he can do to keep himself from coming then and there, but he doesn’t have to wait more than a few moments before Zenyatta seizes around him, razing his synth, overloading. He knows he will feel Zenyatta’s hands on him the next day with how Zenyatta’s fingers sink into his thighs but cannot bring himself to care, not when he buries his cock as deep as he can stuff it, doesn’t let himself curl around his lover so he can watch as his cock coats Zenyatta’s soft gray and black middle with thick spurts of cum. Genji bites his lip so hard it bleeds, snaps his eyes shut and holds on as his master resets and hard restarts around him, clenching so tight it teases pain, feels like another orgasm though it’s impossibly soon.

By the time he opens his eyes, gathers his wits about him to process what he’s seeing, Zenyatta’s chassis is a mess, spend dripping beneath the underside of Zenyatta’s faceplate, coating delicate red wires and pistons alike, sinking into crevices and deep, secret places that are too small for his fingers to reach. Zenyatta whirs, mindless, array flickering on and off at random, still lost in aftershocks, in the lapse of restart and the restacking of processes, trapped in the overwhelming feedback of their coupling.

Genji withdraws, eyes rolling back at the sensation of Zenyatta gripping and suckling him still, tight enough to pop when he pulls out of his swollen, fluttering valve. He collects Zenyatta in his arms, tries to steady himself while he waits for his master’s higher functions to return, wanting nothing more than to make sure Zenyatta is okay, to assure him with words, to watch the gentle brightening and softening of Zenyatta’s array as he sleeps before letting exhaustion take him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to submit a prompt? Want to chat? Find me on tumblr.


End file.
